Te Amo, I Love You
by KayRenee
Summary: Embry find his imprint while preparing for the battle with the new borns. Little did he know she already had a imprint.


"Now that the wolves are here, we can begin." Jasper said as he turned towards the Cullens.

"Well Jasper, I invited someone to help us." Carlisle said as I walked through the clearing with Thomas and Aaron. I saw their eyes fall directly on me. I let Thomas and Aaron go ahead of me and act like guard dogs. The wolves in front of us growled and crouched as Carlisle walked over and smiled. The wolves tensed and looked at one wolf as he stared at me. Weird, eh?

"Carlisle." I said with a smile as he hugged me and then shook hands with Thomas and Aaron.

"Savannah! This is my family. Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. And these are the wolves."

"The ones you've told me about?" I asked as I nodded towards them.

"Yes, they are here to help us protect Bella." I looked over at a human girl and cocked my head.

"Ella es hermosa! I am quite shocked that you've let a human join your coven."

"Edward loves her."

"Hn, love makes you do crazy things."

"Who are you?" Edward asked as I glanced at the wolf staring at me and smiled with a wave. He seemed to brighten and bark as his tail wagged.

"Carlisle, why is the over grown puppy staring at me?" I heard some barks and growls and stifled a giggle.

"I have no clue Savannah. But I think you should introduce yourself."

"I'm Savannah. This is Thomas and Aaron. We're here to help you fight against the new borns."

"How can you help us exactly? Your humans." A big guy said with a smirk. I smirked back and nodded to Aaron and Thomas and watched them turn into two large sabertooth tigers. Thomas was white with grey streaks and Aaron was onyx. The Cullens stared wide eyed at them except for Carlisle and the wolves looked shocked. I giggled again as I rubbed their fur. They were as tall as the wolves.

"They are Sabertooths. The last of their kind."

"Jasper I think we should get started." Carlisle said as I walked over to a rock and sat down next to Bella. Thomas and Aaron sat in front of us and watched out for anything approaching.

"So how do you know Carlisle?" Bella asked me as they started practicing.

"I met him 500 years ago." She looked at me with wide eyes and I felt the eyes of the wolves on me as well.

"How old exactly are you?"

"I'm 1'000 years old." I whispered as some of the vampires looked at me shocked as well. "The reason I'm here is because of a debt for Carlisle."

"What debt?" Edward asked as he walked to Bella.

"He helped to avenge Thomas and Aaron's clans." I said as I looked over at him. "Their clans or packs were killed by vampires when they found out what they were. The leader of that blood bath was your vampire leader Caius." I snarled out as Thomas and Aaron growled. "Because of him they were alone….if it wasn't for Carlisle I probably would have killed him."

"You kill Caius? Right." The big guy laughed out again. I glared at him and Thomas and Aaron snarled as the crouched down. I patted their heads and calmed them down as I stood up and walked up to him. The wolf that was staring at me growled and walked a little towards us. A black wolf growled and he stopped but kept growling. I turned back to the big guy and frowned before smiling.

"We'll fight next." I said as everyone looked at us.

"I don't think that will be a good idea." The blonde guy said.

"Well, I wanna make sure the big baby here isn't gunna slow us down." I smirked as his smile went down before he smiled and walked away. He crouched down and everyone backed away as he started running. I heard the wolf growling louder in the background and Thomas and Aaron lay down on their stomachs and lay their head on their paws. I smiled as the guy was a foot away from me and drew my arm back as it began to turn red and punched him. He flew across the field and through several trees before he stopped. Everyone gasped and looked at me before he started walking back smiling.

"That was amazing!" The big guy said as the looked at him like he was crazy. "She shielded me as I went through the trees. Man, shes good!" Everyone turned to me and I smiled as I sat down With Thomas and Aaron again.

"What are you?"

"Who the hell knows."

We were standing there on gueard and the came through the tree line. We began to growl and then I felt something in me snap and nothing mattered to me, but that girl. She was beautiful. Long brown hair and dark tanned skin. She had on a leather jacket and tight jeans and leather boots. She was curvy and had the most amazing wide smile. Not to mention her eyes were a dazzling blue. When she spoke her accent brought me to heaven and I could feel myself floating.

_Embry!_ I looked over and saw all the guys and Leah staring at me.

_Did I just…._

_Yea, You did. _Sam nodded back to what was going on. I watched her intently. She had two guys with her. One looked a little taller than me and had white hair. He was buff and reminded me of Seth. The other guy had black hair and looked pissed. He watched us warily and moved closer to her. I tensed. Was he her boyfriend….lover? When they both moved away from her and phased into giant cats we all looked shocked. They weren't human? They were huge! I watched as she smiled and sat with them while the leeches fought each other. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

_Em….. We have to figure out what she is first. _Sam ordered me as the wind blew her hair. She was talking to Bella when she mentioned her age. 1'000 years old?

_Dude! You imprinted on an old woman! _

_Shut the fuck up Quil!_ I snarled at him as she got up to fight the big vampire. I felt myself try and move forward. I wanted to protect her. Right when he was within reach she punched him. We all stood there shocked as the big leech went flying into the trees. What the fuck? I heard Edward ask her what she was and her answer had me laughing myself out of my stupor. When we realized the time, Sam ordered us back and I felt torn. I looked at her one last time before I left and kept thinking about her face and her smile.

_Now we have another love sick puppy_ Leah moped out as she phased back and we all followed suit. I put my pants on and followed them inside Emily's. All I could think about was her. I pushed my food around and thought about her smile when a hand touched my shoulder.

"I'll call doctor Cullen and see what can be done." I felt my heart speed up as Sam took the phone and went outside. I thought about her smile again and how her eyes sparkled when she looked at me. "Dr. Cullen, it's Sam." I whipped my head to him and listened to intently. "Well, it seems your new friend, Savannah has made quite an impression on one of my pack members….Oh, he did….well that would be great…..alright bye." He looked over at us as he hung up the phone.

"So….."

"Edward read your mind when you imprinted. She'll be back in the field in 4 hrs." I smiled hard as I thought of anything and everything I could say. What would I say?

"What do I say?"

"Tell her how you feel." Emily said with a smile as she sat down some more food on the table. I thought about what I could say. I hope I don't fuck up!

"Why would he want to meet with me?" I asked as I sat on the couch and looked at Carlisle and Edward.

"He feels connected to you."

"She's not going alone." Aaron said as he snarled and stood by the door watching the forrest.

"I can take care of myself Aaron."

"I don't care. I don't know anything about them and I don't want to." He looked over at me and I could tell I wasn't going to get anywhere out of this house if he was on guard all night. I sighed and turned to the TV.

"What if you met him first. Would it be okay then?" Carlisle asked as we waited his answer.

"I suppose." He glared out the door and phased as he ran to where the wolves are.

"I hope he doesn't kill him." I breathed out as Carlisle got a phone call.

"Hello….hi Sam what do I owe oh the honor for this call?….yes, Edward told her….yes, and she's willing to meet with him at the field in 4 hours…..good bye."

"What was that about?" I asked as Edward and him smiled at me.

"He wants to meet you. I told him you'd be in the field in 4 hours."

"So have you figured out what your going to say?" Jared asked me as we watched TV on the couch.

"No…..maybe just tell her everything…..or maybe just lay it on little by little." The guys nodded to my last decision when we heard a howl. We ran to the back yard of Sam and Emily's house and phased.

_Paul! What's wrong?_

_That black cat is here and wants to speak with Embry. _I started running faster and when we made it to the field I phased and put my pants on. I walked over to Paul and saw Aaron standing there with his arms crossed. He turned to me and growled before everyone came around us. Sam, Quil, and Jake in human form with me while the rest stayed in wolf form.

"You wanted to see me?"

"What do you want with Savannah?" He asked me with a glare.

"I want to get to know her."

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"I would never hurt her." I breathed out as he watched me.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt her." He said with a growl.

"What is she to you?" I asked the question plaguing my mind. He tensed up and glared at me more.

"She is everything to me." He seethed out. I tensed and growled.

"So you love her?"

"Of course! She's always been there regardless of the situation. And I'm not gunna let some wolf come and try to take her away." He said to me as he began shaking.

"I'm perfect for her. She's my imprint." He froze at my words and stared at me wide eyed.

"That's impossible."

"How?"

"She's my imprint." He whispered. I froze to and heard everyone gasp.

"What?"

"I guess as shape shifters, our gene has been fixed to be handed down in the generations. If we have a person were suppose to be with and e anything for, they are meant to birth the next generation of us. I don't know how in the hell we could be sharing one."

"No one said I was sharing." I growled out as he glared at me and snarled. "How long have you known her?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Does she know you imprinted on her?" He looked at me for a while and hesitated before answering.

"No….I don't want her to feel obligated to be with me." He breathed out as he turned around and walked away.

"That's crazy." Quil said as they looked at me. I was still pissed and shaking when Jake put his hand on y shoulder.

"She'll be here in 2 hours." Aaron said then phased and disappeared.

"So, what's the plan?" Jared asked as he phased back.

"I'm going to get to know her." I said with a smile as everyone began to leave and leave me to my thoughts.

"Thomas, what's wrong with Aaron?" I asked as we walked to the clearing.

"He loves you." I froze and stared at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yea…..he's been in love with you since the first time you met us." He said to me as he helped me over a branch and we broke through the tree line. I saw a guy sitting on the ground looking at the stars and then he looked at me. His smile got wide and he stood up to walk over to me.

"Hey!" I giggled when his voice cracked and he looked at me nervously.

"Hola."

"I'm going to go. Be good to her." Thomas said with a smile as he walked into the woods and I heard a cat snarl before hearing thudding going away from us.

"So we're alone?"

"Yep." He answered with a smile as I smiled back and sat down on a log and looked up at the sky. After a couple of minutes of quiet I looked at him and caught him staring at me. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"So, what's your name?"

"Embry Call. How about you?"

"Savannah Miliantos."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Spain. Born and raised. Did you grow up here?"

"Yea, I grew up on the reservation. Never been off it."

"Really?" I asked shocked as he laughed. "You should smile more. It's bonito." He stopped laughing and blushed as he looked up at the stars.

"So, why did you ask me to come out here?"

"I feel….connected with you." He answered as he turned to face me. "Your just so beautiful. And you have this carefree attitude about you. Not to mention you punched the hell out of a vampire." He laughed out. I giggled to and looked up at him and felt something click in me. It was weird. I felt this with Aaron too.

"So your attracted to me?"

"Yes." He answered nervously.

"Good. Because I think your guapo." I smiled and scooted close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up at the stars. I smiled when his hand snaked around my waste. I heard a branch crack to my right and turned to see Aaron walk over in his animal form. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"But, we didn't even get to really know each other." He complained as he glared at Aaron.

"It's ok. How about we meet here again tomorrow at 7."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile. I turned to him, hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked at me with a goofy smile and I walked over to Aaron and rubbed his snout. He licked the side of my face and nudged me toward the tree line to start walking. I looked back and saw Embry in wolf form looking at me longingly before turning and heading home.

"Aaron can you turn back por favor." I asked as he ran into some bushes and turned into his human form. He walked back over to my side and helped me over a log. "Aaron I have a question."

"Yes."

"Usted me ama?" He froze and we stopped walking. I turned to face him and saw his eyes focus on me. He blushed and put his head down. I put his head in my hands and lifted his head up. "Do you?"

"Yes." He whispered before shutting his eyes. When he opened them I was smiling.

"Why have you not told me?"

"I…...I didn't know how to do it. I didn't want you feeling uncomfortable with me." He whispered again. I kissed his cheeks and hugged him to me.

"Muchacho tonto." I laughed out as he eyed my lips and leaned down. I put a finger on his lips and he looked at me wide eyed. "I don't want to make things awkward Aaron, but I need to tell you this. I have feelings for this Embry same I have for you. I don't know what any of this means."

"I will never leave your side Savannah. Never." He hugged me to him and I hugged him back before he let me go and lead me back to Carlisle's house.

"So what happened?" Jared asked as I came in and sat down.

"Well, we introduced ourselves and she said I some spanish words and smiled at me. She kissed me cheek." Paul, Quil, and Seth all hooted and hollered. "Then asswipe aaron came and she had to go. He ruined the whole moment. She said we could meet back at the clearing tomorrow night."

"Oh, someones gunna bag them an old lady!" Quil yelled as Sam came in.

"Embry, Seth, and Paul go relieve Leah, Jake, and Jared." We got up and went outside. As soon as I phased everyone got a replay of what happened.

_Cute! _

_Shove it Jared!_ Everyone laughed as we took their positions. I couldn't keep her off my mind the whole night and when it was close to day time, I ran through the woods and made my way to the Cullen house. I looked through the glass windows and saw her sleeping in one of the rooms. I got near the window and saw her turn. She looked so good. Her long hair in a top not above her head and a large t shirt. Her legs were spread open and she looked flush. I heard a noise from the door and hid as Aaron came through the door in boxers and a muscle shirt. He had a tray in his hands. There were flowers, orange slices, apple slices, grapes and eggs. She woke up and looked at him with a sleepy smile and smiled wider when she saw the food.

"What's the occasion?"

"I just thought you'd like this." He nervously put his head down. She giggled and kissed his cheek before taking a grape off the tray and eating it. I felt my heart hurt when I saw it. He smiled and turned to walk away before looking out the window and giving me a cocky grin before walking out her room.

_That sly son of a bitch!_

_Damn, he's good._ I turned away and was about to leave when I heard the window open.

"Embry?" I froze at her voice and turned to see her smiling at me quizzically. "Is that you?" I nodded my head and saw her smile brighten as she climbed out the window. She hoped onto the ground and saw her run over to me. When she was near me she opened her arms and hugged me to her. "I dreamed of you all night." She said with a smile and kissed my snout. I felt butterfly's in my stomach and yipped. She giggled and rubbed my fur before backing away. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

_Say yes!_

_Yea, say yes dip shit!_ I nodded my head and ran behind a bush to phase and put my pants on. I walked over to her and hugged her to me and smelled her hair. She giggled again and pulled me to her window. We climbed in and I sat on her bed and we started eating. I heard a knock on the door and looked to see Aaron walking in. He narrowed his eyes at me and sat next to her and leaned back on his arms. She moved hair from his face and smiled down at him before grabbing an apple slice and left to the bathroom with a stack of clothes.

"So, your here early."

"Yea, I just wanted to see if she was sleeping good."

"More like get a free show."

"Look. I know you hate me for imprinting on her too and I know you know I hate you for imprinting on her. But, none of that matters. I am perfect for her. Just like you are. So deal with it." I said as she came in in a towel. She looked at us as her wet hair fell around her and the small towel concealed her form from us. I gulped and saw Aaron do the same from his peripheral.

"If you don't leave in two seconds I will shun you for 8 days." I jumped out the window as he ran out the door and heard her giggle and clothes the door and window and cover them with the blinds. I pulled my pants off and phased.

_Woa! Did you get some?_

_No, just had breakfast with her and talked…..Aaron came in….he was pissed! _I replayed everything in my head and they all started laughing. I tried to hide the image of her in nothing but a towel but it slipped and Quil and Paul kept replaying it.

_She's hot!_

_Shove it! _ I growled as I made it back onto our land. I phased and went home and landed in my bed.

"You're distracted." Thomas said as I practiced my fighting in the backyard.

"It's Embry Call. El me intriga." I said as he took his shirt off and stood in front of me. He bowed and got into a fighting stance. "What should I do?"

"Get to know him. How do you feel about Aaron?" He asked as he swiped at me and I dodged. I went to punch him and he drop kicked me. I flipped up and round house kicked him and landed on him.

"I will. I don't know how I feel about Aaron. Cuido sobre él grandemente. I just don't want to rush into things." I answered as I tired to punch him, but he kept blocking me. He flipped us over and held my hands over my head.

"It has been 500 years. When are you going to finally take a step?" He let go of me and stood up. He helped me up and we walked back to the Cullen house.

"I just…...I just feel alot of things for Embry. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm connected to him. Like I'm supposed to be with him too. I don't know! All my feelings are jumbled up and I don't know who to be with."

"That's why your single. You can date and take time to learn what you want. No Rushing." Thomas said with a smile and opened the door for me.

"Su miel derecha! Gracias tanto!" I yelled out as I ran up the stairs and got ready for the day. I took a shower and went into my room and put on some blue running shorts and a blue t shirt. I put my hair into a high pony tail and put on some running shoes. I looked at the clock and saw 6:40pm. I was out the door and in the yard when Aaron came after me.

"Are you going to see him?"

"Si, I would like you to go with me." I said with a smile and stretched my arm out. He walked over to me grabbed it. We walked to the field and I could make out the outline of embry standing there. I smiled and ran to him and hugged him. I kissed his cheek and turned to see Aaron right behind me growling at him. "Calme abajo el gato grande."

"Why is he here?" Embry asked as he eyed him and then smiled wide at me.

"I want to talk to you both about something." I said as they sat down. "I wanted to tell you both how I feel for you. I care about you dearly. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm supposed to be with both of you. Like I am attracted to both of you." I paused and took a deep breathe. "I know you might not understand, but I have a gut feeling I will need both of you in my life. Aaron, I know you love me. I don't know if I feel that way yet, but I'm willing to try to see a future with you. Embry, I feel like I could fall in love with you. I don't know how you feel about me, but that is what's coming from my heart." I put a hand over my heart and plopped down on the ground. I leaned back and looked up at the stars. "This feeling is new to me. I've always known there was something pulling me to Aaron, but Embry, it's pulling me to you as well."

"There is something I, we, need to tell you." Aaron said abruptly. I sat up and looked at there scared faces.

"Si?"

"When I first saw you. I felt the same connection. On my end, I feel like your my reason for life. For everything. Your my orbit that keeps me locked onto the crazy planet. I…...imprinted on you Sav. When shape shifters imprint, it means they've found their soul mate. Like you've found the person who makes the world an amazing place. A reson for breathing." He rushed out. I looked at his blushing face wide eyed and turned to Embry. He smiled sheepish at me and nodded.

"So you both love me?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"So this whole time I wasn't the only one feeling this?"

"No…...I wanted it to be your choice if you decided to be with me. But, since it's never been told of two shape shifter's imprinting on the same person, it should be known that he didn't know how to tell you. Just like I." Aaron said as he looked into my eyes. I looked over at Embry before falling back on the grass.

"Mierda santa, I' m que lo suelta." I whispered out. They both joined me on my sides and I could feel their eyes on me. I took a deep breathe and sat upright. "So what are we to do?"

"Whatever you want." Embry said as he sat up. I looked over at Aaron and saw him doing the same.

"I will date."

"Date? Date who?" Aaron interrogated.

"You two estúpido." I giggled out before standing. "So tomorrow, I will go on a date with Aaron for lunch. Then dinner with Embry. Now I hate Mexican food." I said with a smile as I kissed each of their cheeks and turned to leave. I saw Thomas come up to me in his cat form and climbed onto him as he took me back to the Cullens.

"So what now?" Aaron asked me as he looked up at the sky.

"How did you meet her?"

"Me and Thomas grew up in Rival clans. I was the onyx Saber tribe and he was the snow Saber tribe. One day. A blonde vampire was hunting down werewolves and came upon our dens. He slaughtered my family and friends. I was to be next after my older siblings when Savannah came and through him against the wall. She was beautiful. She was going to destroy him, but she was so focused on me that she slipped up and he got away. From that moment on I followed her. Protected her. We went to our rival tribe and saw the same thing happening there. Except there was a little boy on the ground trembling over his dead mother and father. We took him and he now Thomas thinks of Sav as his second chance for a mom. Never letting her out of his sights and always as protective of her as I am."

"So, what is she?"

"We don't know. I asked her once and she looked at me thoughtful before saying, 'That's a good question.' I laughed so hard and she just smiled at me. I don't think she even knows what she is. She just knows she's never aging and has powers. We met her parents once. They argued about their origins for days before she decided we should leave."

"She sounds so fiesty."

"Yea, she is." He laughed out before we stood and went our separate ways. "Just so you know, I will fight for her."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." I smirked and phased. He smiled and phased too before taking off. I heard Sam and Jake and Jared in my head and they saw everything that just happened. _'Seems I'm going to have to put my A game forward.'_

**Hey guys! What do you think? So this is my new story, it's stuck in my head so I have to get it out.**

**Translations;**

**Ella es hermosa - She is gorgeous.**

**Hola - Hello**

**Bonito - Beautiful**

**Guapo - Cute**

**Usted me ama? - Do you love me?**

**Muchacho tonto. - Silly Boy**

**El me intriga - He intrigues me.**

**Cuido sobre él grandement - I care for him greatly.**

**Su miel derecha! Gracias tanto - Your right honey! Thank you so much!**

**Calme abajo el gato grande - Calm down big cat.**

**Mierda santa, I' m que lo suelta. - Holy shit, I'm going crazy.**

**Estúpido - Stupid**

**So review and tell me what you think?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KayRenee :)**


End file.
